The Old Blood
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year-old teacher that struggles with his semblance. What does this mean for team RWBY? What does this mean for Beacon? For Ozpin? Elements taken from BloodBorne, Character taken from Naruto, set in RWBY. Short first chapter, I apologize. Pairing? Unsure, open to suggestions. Will probably end up being a Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This story draws elements from BloodBorne, takes a character from Naruto, and is set in and based around the RWBY Universe. I do not own anything that is taken from these Universes. I am merely a fanfiction author that is a fan of all three, and is testing his luck writing a story.**

"Allow me to Introduce myself," At the sound of his voice, the entire freshmen class stopped their pre-class conversations and such, turning to look at him, giving him their full attention. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Feel free to call me Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. U, Teacher, Dude, Naruto, Mr. Naruto, Mr. N, I don't really care. But, when we are outside of class, I expect to be called Naruto. I will not respond to anything else. I am your teacher for the Aura and Semblance Advanced Understanding class. One word of advice in my class," Naruto took the time to pass every student, looking them in the eye, before taking his foot of his desk and standing properly, "Do not assume you know everything about Aura. But most importantly, do not assume you know everything about your Semblance and it's uses."

"So, any questions class?" Naruto was drawn to the hand of one curious boy, Jaune Arc was his name if Naruto remembered the roster correctly, and called on the boy. "U-uh, How, O-old are you?" Jaune questioned, feeling ashamed that he had asked a teacher such a private question. "I am 16. Next?" Naruto sighed at the shocked looks on his student's faces. He had been expecting this, after all. Cardin Winchester, a rough kid if his transcripts were anything to go off of, stood up asked a question without Naruto's approval.

"How are we expected to learn anything from you, huh? You're younger than all of us, and you don't look like anything special." Cardin accused, smirking at the faces his fellow students now had.

Naruto closed his eyes, before running a hand through his golden hair. He stepped out from behind his desk, revealing his entire outfit to the class. He was clad in loose-fitting black attire, similar to a suit. The undershirt looked very proper, and a large black cloak-like piece of leather was draped down, buttoned in the front down to his abdomen, draping down to his ankles. The pieces that cascaded down to his ankles fluttered as he walked, same with the pieces that were draped across his shoulders. The leather was tied up around his throat, sewn together rather intimately. Naruto's hair was laid down, tied in a small pony-tail, a few pieces over his forehead and in his eyes. He pulled the hair back by running his fingers through it, revealing his striking blue eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, I take it you doubt my abilities as your teacher?" At seeing Cardin's nod, Naruto continued, "Well then, that's a shame. And it's also an inconvenience, one that I will _not_ tolerate. Have your opinions about me as a person, but you will respect and consider my teaching ability when in class and out of it. And, seeing as you have laid a seed of doubt in your fellow students," The class flinched slightly, their teacher had caught that, "Then the only action you have left for me is to prove myself to the class. Now, Cardin, please do tell me how I am supposed to do that?" Naruto questioned, already knowing the answer.

Cardin smirked, he could raise his reputation easily, all he had to do was crush this wannabe teacher. "Beat me in a dual, Naruto." The teacher's name was spat with an emotion akin to a king looking down upon a peasant. A peasant that would lead to the king's dethroning, but a peasant none-the-less. "Well then, I only had introductions planned today, but those can wait. Class, meet me at the combat arena." Naruto stated, walking out of the room. The class followed, a few students nervous, some excited, most curious.

 _Arena._

Naruto stood across from Cardin, who was wielding his mace, while Naruto stood there calmly, hands clasped behind his back. The pairs aura appeared as two bars, both green and bright. "Are you ready, Mr. Winchester?" Seeing Cardin's nod, then Naruto began his count down. "Three, Two, One. Begin." Cardin immediately rushed the physically smaller boy, who simply stood there, hands clasped calmly behind his back. Cardin lead with a downward swing of his mace, which Naruto calmly side-stepped, then jumped back with a good show of agility as the mace smashed into the floor.

Cardin rushed again, trying and failing to hit the teacher. "Argh! Why don't you stop avoiding my hits and attack me! This is just showing your cowardice!" Cardin shouted, before going slack-jawed when the teacher gripped his mace during it's downward arc, stopping it completely. The boy stared into Cardin's eyes, before speaking calmly. "Fine, just remember my next words when you are lying in the infirmary. You asked for a demonstration." Naruto stated, before breaking Cardin's guard and rushing forward, throwing vicious punches. The teacher continued his assault, almost empowered by Cardin's cries and grunts. In the stands, Blake Belladona could see the change in the teacher's eyes, they became primal, crazed. Intoxicated.

Naruto continued his assault on Cardin even as blood began to spray all over the arena. Right hook, left uppercut, let jab, right kidney, throat jab, left kidney, the assault continued, up until Gynda's voice rang harshly over the stadium. "NARUTO!" The blonde stopped mid-punch, his arm visibly shaking. Cardin fell over, but Naruto stayed in the same position, arm shaking. "Control Naruto, resist it." The students didn't miss how Glynda dragged Cardin away from the still teacher, positioning herself in between the two. Once Cardin's blood dripped from Naruto's fist, said blonde stopped shaking and placed his hands on his knees, bowing to Glynda.

"I apologize. The Winchester Boy questioned my ability as his teacher, and in order to snuff out the seed of doubt in the class, I was asked to display my abilities by beating Cardin at a dual. But, that does not excuse what happened. I lost control Glynda." Even the hard-assed Glynda struggled to not feel bad at the sheer shame and pain in the teacher's voice as he said this. It was especially hard for Glynda as she knew how he struggled to contain the urges. Naruto turned to address his class, despite Glynda's almost pleading to not inform the class.

"This is why my class exists, students. To fully understand your Semblance is a great tool. What you saw was a demonstration of my Semblance gone wrong. All Semblance's have a draw-back, be it large of miniscule. What you saw here today," Naruto's voice cracked, though his steeled faced didn't, "Was an example of what happens when I lose control over mine. Class Dismissed."

 **Should I continue? Should I not? Tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _When I sleep, I feel an oppressing feeling. I feel a presence, one that doesn't belong to me. It surrounds me, invades my thoughts, my body. My essence. It travels down my throat, and it feels oddly like an arm, reaching down inside me. And then, when the feeling is at it's worst, it feels like the arm pulls me from the inside, closer to something. And then, I hear faint whispers in the back of my mind. But, I hear them from all around me. They speak with… reverence in their voice. I feel worshipped, and yet, at the same time… I feel threatened." "Sounds like a 'you' problem." The bartender coldly remarked, smirking at Naruto's drunken, depressed face. The little prodigies were always the most interesting, after all._

Ruby Rose didn't know what to think when she came to Beacon. Well, she did know what to think. Afraid, she was glad she knew her sister, but then her sister had abandoned. Damn Yang! And, it felt even worse when Weiss' dust had caused her to sneeze, literally blowing up the area in front of her with it's destructive properties. Then she met vomit boy, or Jaune Arc. Kind boy, but he seemed as fearful as her, perhaps more. It wasn't very reassuring. One thing that was easy to miss, was the exchange she had seen between two people. A woman, and a young boy. The boy was dressed in long, draping leather, pale blonde hair cascaded carefully in a pony-tail. The woman, was taller than the boy. And she was constantly scowling. Ruby hadn't gotten a good look at her, but she had seen the vial that the boy had passed to the woman, who took it almost joyously, happy yet disgusted. She scowled at the boy even worse, briskly walking off.

Back then, Ruby hadn't given the exchange a thought at all. She was too young to think that drugs were possible in a school environment, and even if she thought it was, she was too innocent and weapon-minded that she actually thought it was dust. Though, looking back, it clearly wasn't. But now, Ruby was keenly reminded of the exchange as she saw it happen outside of Mr. Uzumaki's room, after the class had left. Ruby had been left alone, dragging along because she had fallen asleep in the class, which Mr. Uzumaki paid no mind to, which secretly infuriated Weiss, who was taking notes the whole time. But that's besides the point.

Ruby paid attention this time. The woman was taller than her, taller than Naruto, but shorter than Ozpin. She had black hair, cut at her breasts (Ruby wasn't looking at them with jealousy, she swore it!) and she was wearing similar apparel to the teacher, though there wasn't nearly as much leather, and all around the outfit was brighter. It was embroidered with a symbol down the sides, an upside down 'Y' shape with the line extended through the middle. The woman looked frantic, but Ruby could still recognize the anger in her eyes as she stared at Naruto. The woman was shaking slightly, and every now and then she would randomly scratch an area of her body.

Naruto sighed, pulling back his left sleeve, revealing his pale arm. The veins were clearly visible, a vibrant blue contrasting with his pale skin. Ruby didn't think it looked healthy, and that Mr. Uzumkai should see a doctor. But, Ruby then noticed the small piece of plastic inserted into Naruto's arm. Naruto reached behind him, pulling out a long tube and placing it into the plastic, before taking the vial that the woman gave to him, rather quickly. Naruto flipped a small switch on the plastic, before a read liquid filled up the tube, flowing slowly to the vial. Ruby wasn't young enough to not know what it was. But, it confused her.

Why was Mr. Uzumaki giving this woman his blood?

Ruby didn't have time to ask questions, though, because Yang called her name, signaling her with a wave of her arm along with the rest of Team RWBY. "COMING!" Yelled Ruby, way too loudly as Naruto turned to stare at her, somehow done rolling up the sleeve, the woman from before gone. Ruby turn and ran, almost as if staring at Naruto would kill her.

Naruto watched the little 15 year-old girl _'with silver eyes',_ run away from him. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair once again, a habit that presented himself when Naruto was stressed, or bored, or hungry. Okay, it was just a habit. But still. Naruto knew exactly why the girl had been distracted, and late in leaving for her other class. She had seen the exchange between Naruto and… _her._

Naruto sighed again, hand firmly tangled in his hair as he sat at his desk, feet on the wood as he thought about the woman. Naruto felt a great pang of regret each week when the woman approached him, shaking and itchy. Naruto knew why she was experiencing those symptoms. Naruto knew the woman knew as well. That's why she was always mad at him. Why he never saw her unless he was giving her the blood. Naruto let go of his hair when he realized had had pulled a few strands loose. He slammed his hand on the desk, before getting up and exiting the room. It was lunch after all.

 _Lunch._

Naruto sat alone, at a one person table, eating his food he bought from some random food place on his way to the school. Which was the same place he bought food from everyday. He could never remember the name, but he didn't care either. It was merely on the same street he lived on, and was two streets away from the ship that brought him to school. The one that Ozpin ordered for him, since he elected not to live at the school. Which, looking at it now, he probably should've just accepted the teacher's dorm room. Hell, even _Glynda_ approved of the rooms, but alas, he'd have to wait another year before he could take the offer again.

Naruto calmly ate his sandwich, which, yes the word play was intentional, he had apparently bought. Naruto always just walked in and ordered a random number, not bothering in the morning. He could never gather his thoughts in the morning. His dreams always plagued his thoughts. They were mainly the same, but occasionally changed. The dreams felt like they were trying to tell him something, give him some sort of insight into something. What that was, he didn't know. Nor did he care, for that matter. Dreams, after all, were a way for the mind to relieve stress. And lord knows, Naruto was stressed.

Now that he sat and pondered on the subject, Naruto supposed he could understand his dreams. The reverence came from his old team, when he had told them about his semblance. About it's _properties._ And the threatened feeling probably came from the only living member of his team left, the person he had been able to save. The only one that had managed to survive the transfusion. Naruto sighed once again, staring at his half-eaten sandwich as it fell down the garbage. Naruto hadn't eaten much today, he never did on exchange days.

Blake Belladona watched their mysterious new teacher as he ate, clearly something was plaguing his thoughts. She had seen it on his face. She had known the moment he walked in that something was wrong. "-ir was black, and she was really itchy! Lik-" Blake tuned out the rambling from her team leader, staring at Naruto as he seemed to have an internal debate with himself. Had Blake been a normal student, she would've thought that the teacher was wondering whether or not his classes would hate him if he pulled a random pop quiz out of his ass. But Blake wondered why he bothered to eat in the student cafeteria, and not the most-likely much better teacher conference room or whatever it was supposed to be called. She watched as his eyes snapped back to focus when he watched his sandwich tumble into the trash.

"Blake? What do you think?" Came Yang's boisterous voice, and Blake now noticed that all eyes of her team were looking at her. "What?" Was the only response Blake could muster.

 _Ozpin_

Ozpin walked the halls of his prestigious school, cane merrily tapping the floors as he walked. He didn't need to look to know that _she_ was approaching. She always argued with him on this day, every week. "Headmaster Ozpin, I think we should talk about Naruto. I don't think he should be teaching he-"Let me stop you there, I already know what you will try to say. He injured a student due to his lack of control, he's inevitably going to catch the interest of a student, and he shouldn't be allowed to teach a class on Semblance and Aura understanding when he himself barely understands the subject at hand. Am I correct?" The woman only sighed in frustration.

"Let me clue you in before you continue to argue with me. Despite your _experience_ with young Naruto, you do not know him like I do, or Glynda does. And you never will, as this mask of hatred has placed itself firmly over you. You hate Naruto for his decision to attempt the transfusions, and you believe the team could've lived. But, they wouldn't have. Naruto tried to keep them alive as much as he did you. Your body was the only one that withstood the blood, and you hate him for I-"Damn right I do! I shouldn't have to live like some god-damn druggie!" shouted the woman, glaring at the back of Ozpin's head.

Ozpin calmly tapped his cane on the ground again, before continuing. "I understand not wanting to live like a druggie, but If I were you, I would be glad I had a life to complain about. After all, Nikki and Kishka don't. You all knew what you were getting into when he asked if you wanted the transfusion. Naruto is not to blame here, and yet he blames himself. He placed a piece of metal and plastic in his arm for _your_ ease, and you hate him despite everything he does to meld the rift you have formed between you two. I understand your actions and opinions, but that doesn't mean I agree with them, Angela."

His words said, Ozpin continued strolling throughout his school, face never showing the true weight of the words he had pressed onto the woman. But, the now 19 year-old Angela stood there, before looking down and picking up a piece of her cloth, an embroidered side. The Old Blood had infected her, but kept her alive. She was addicted, but in control of her actions. She was indebted to Naruto, yet he felt like he had a debt to pay. But Angela merely got angry again. Naruto was only a blood bank now, he wasn't the cute, innocent, and dark 14 year-old she once knew.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kishka stared at the midget prodigy, the little 14 year-old creepy kid. That was his title when he appeared on the bullheads with the applicants, everyone curious yet strangely afraid of the boy. Kishka didn't fucking care, why would this little pischer bother him? He was one of Signal's top graduating students, what could this little blondie do to him? Plus, it's not like the little kid could ever manage to sway the feelings of the two girls on the team, absolutely not. And, Kishka thought, even if he did, wasn't that illegal?_

 _Nikki was indifferent to the little blonde that was following behind his team, a large, pointed hat pulled over his face, shadowing it. His strange apparel was certainly thought provoking, as it was clearly built for speed. But Nikki couldn't help but feel that the apparel had a darker meaning. It was intimidating, sure, which was odd. Most Hunters and Huntresses preferred safe, hope-inducing outfits since they were protectors of society. Or they had a theme. Like Glynda Goodwitch, and her play on her name. Nikki let the topic go, considering she almost ran into a wall thinking about it._

 _Angela kept walking forward, ignoring the so-called prodigy on her team. She didn't care about his backstory, what he did with his free-time, what he did to get into Beacon early, or any of the stupid questions that annoying idiot on her team was asking the child! Yes! He was just a fucking child! Yes, that was what he was, a child. Someone she would have to coddle, reprimand, and fucking babysit. There was nothing he could do for the team, or her. That was it. He was a hindrance. Nothing more._

 _Naruto lagged behind his team, though he felt that as the leader he should've been in the front. He didn't even know why Ozpin made him leader, of a team that clearly didn't like him. Or, was indifferent. Or, clearly by Kishka's near-constant competition with him through simple questions, felt threatened by his mere presence. Naruto didn't like this feeling. He liked being alone, secluded. And Naruto didn't like that Ozpin had basically ordered him to, at some point, explain his blood. Naruto hated explaining his blood to people. They looked at him like he wasn't human afterword. Or, they looked at him with that damn calculating eye. Ozpin's had been the worst._

 _Kishka stared through his one open eye, the other closed from swelling and bruising, as his team leader spoke to Ms. Goodwitch. Naruto looked like he was gonna' have a mental breakdown every time he looked at Kishka. Kishka laid his head back down as the medics carried him away. Naruto really hated when others hurt his teammates. It was simply a spar gone too far, but Naruto was giving the other kid a seriously bad glare, even though the poor guy was worse off than Kishka._

 _Nikki politely excused herself from Kishka and Angela, the trio having just gotten done hearing the explanation of Naruto's blood. Ozpin and Glynda had been in attendance. Naruto looked terrified when they left, without saying anything. Glynda immediately went to comfort him, Ozpin looking into blank space with that contemplating look that Nikki had come to hate. That man always had a plan, and it seemed he was already planning for their reactions. Nikki was confused and overwhelmed, and she merely needed time to gather her thoughts. It's not everyday you learn that your team leader had blood that sounded like it should belong to gods._

 _Angela groaned in pain, only half-conscious as she watched Naruto carry Kishka and Nikki into the cave, covered in rain and their blood. Kishka was missing a fucking arm, for christ's sake. Angela wondered what her favorite little blonde was going to do about the whole fucked up situation. Nikki was completely unconscious, her blonde hair stained with her blood, the stain getting larger by the second. Apparently, she had a head injury. Kishka was groaning in pain, clutching the stumpy elbow that had once been his proud arm. Kishka was really proud of his muscles, that he would still go to the gym everyday to get bigger. Angela didn't worry about what was going to happen, stuck in a cold, damp cave with no way of communication for reinforcements or help. She never worried. After all, Naruto was their team leader. And he never failed them._

 _Naruto slowly closed the door behind him as he exited the ungodly white room, only one of his once four-man team members laying in the room. He knew he shouldn't have ever thought about the transfusion. Angela was no doubt going to hate him. Naruto would never roll his eyes, annoyed as Kishka flexed in front of Nikki and Angela, trying to elicit a reaction. He was never going to experience Nikki's psychological ponders, he would miss the late night talks, staring at the fractured moon. Naruto sat outside of the hospital room, sunk down to the floor, and removed his pointed hat. He placed his hands on his forehead, before beginning to cry. No one ever truly knew what they had until it was gone. Naruto was supposed to be their leader, the one that got them out of any situation. The one that had managed to get Kishka to get a grade past a C. The one that got Nikki to laugh. The one that got Angela to go a full-day without swearing. The one that couldn't do the job when it mattered most._

Naruto sat at his desk, sleeves rolled up. He was staring at the white circle in his arm, watching the blood flow past the little piece of glass that opened up when he flipped the switch. In his hand was an essay that he had assigned the class. Well, not really an essay, just a response to a simple question. _What is your Semblance, and how can it be applied in battle?_ Some students couldn't reply, which while sad, was understandable. Some simply stated they only knew what to do when it mattered, and never thought about how their semblance could be used in battle. And, of course, there were his over-achievers. Which, he appreciated of course, but every single response he got was exactly what he expected. Honest, and wrong.

 _Class. Ruby's class._

Naruto lazily sat on his desk, staring at his class. Waiting. 5 minutes passed before he could clearly see the irritation on Weiss' face. 2 more minutes passed, before the Schnee heiress' hand flew up, and Naruto indicated her with a nod of his head. "Mr. Uzumaki, what is the point of this class session!?" Weiss practically shouted, agitated as she stared at him expectantly. "Well, I was waiting for exactly that. Drive. You all come from backgrounds where everything was given to you, and by that I mean by teachers," Naruto hastily added this when he saw Blake's pointed glare, "And therefore you lack the drive to get things done." At this accusation, Naruto received more glares.

"I know what you think. How the hell is the 16 year-old midget supposed to understand? Simple. I was out on the field. I know how terrible this can be. I remember one team, CSHR, lead by a boy named Carter. We were assigned to a joint-team mission. We had to locate and kill a pack of beowolves that were killing cattle. Carter lead the whole operation, as his team and a certain member of my team voted that he would be a better leader. Carter got his entire team killed, and almost got a member of my team killed as well." As his words turned grim, the entire class suddenly stopped muttering between themselves.

"H-how?" Came the scared question from Jaune. Naruto closed his eyes, before standing off of the desk. "Well, we had identified the pack. Carter decided to not make a plan at all, and the next day he rushed in with his team and forced my team to go in as well. Turns out, there was a group of criminals that had faked beowolf attacks in order to kill off a few Hunters that had been trying to shut down their organization. Damn bastards didn't realize it would be assigned to student teams. Opened fire on Carter and his team, dust bombs that had been planted in the floor going off and obliterating Carter's team." Naruto stopped again, eying the class. Everyone looked shaken from this revelation.

"Carter had no drive to plan and make a course of action. Even if it were normal beowolves, would rushing in have been a good plan at all? Does he not know that Beowolves are territorial, and that most stay in that territory? Or that it would've been better to strike under the cover of the sun, due to the beowolves natural ability in night? Or that forcing an uncooperative ally to conform to your plan without discussing a compromise was a bad fucking idea? No. Carter didn't do any of this. And you know what made this whole situation worse?"

At the class' silence, Naruto continued. "Carter's semblance could've been applied to assess the territory." The class was shocked, the teacher had brought this back to Semblances. "Carter's semblance was the manipulation of air, and he mainly used it to boost his speed and to levitate because he thought it 'looked cool'. Now, who here knows how Carter could've applied his control over wind to assess the territory?" Naruto questioned the class, and was disappointed when no one answered.

"See? This is why my class exists. Carter could've used his control over wind to feel the displacement inside the territory, and could've easily known from the shape of the displacement that beowolves were not in the territory at all, and that a whole team of criminals were lying in wait to ambush us." The class stayed silent, pondering his words, before each having individual 'ah hah!' moments. "Now, I would like to call on Ruby Rose. In your response, you stated that your Semblance was speed, correct?" Ruby looked up, blushed, and then looked around, confused.

"Uh-uh I think?" Ruby stated, making the class giggle a little. Naruto smiled softly, seeing the girl's clear embarrassment. "Now, little thinker," At her nickname, the class giggled again, "I would like to ask how you apply your Semblance in battle." Naruto questioned, and Ruby finally understood. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, I use my Semblance to out-speed my opponents and disorient? I think that's the word, and confuse my opponents. I also use it to get in many attacks that most grimm can't evade due to my speed." Ruby smiled, beaming at her answer. She was very proud after all.

"Good, very good. Exactly what I was looking for. It's still un-complete however. For example, when you are in the air, you use the sniper mode of your weapon to increase your speed correct?" At Ruby's nod, he continued, "Well, that is a brilliant and horrible idea. It's wasteful of your ammo, and it's very loud. Normally, this could be remedied by adding a silencer," Naruto held his hand up to silence Ruby before she shouted, "And I know from looking at the blueprints that Qrow sent over of your weapon, a silencer isn't able to be applied. What would you do if a teammate relied on sound? Or your opponent was able to avoid because your shots gave away your location?" Ruby looked frustrated, and she clearly didn't have an answer.

"Anyone? Any idea on how she could fix this?" No one answered. Naruto sighed. "Simple. Your Semblance. You don't even know if it works in the air, do you?" Ruby was shocked, she never tested it. "Well, news flash, it should work. Theoretically anyway. Your semblance isn't increasing the rate at which your legs more or any thing like that, it's simply 'pushing' you in a way. Not quite sure how to phrase it, but if it works like I think it does, then it should work in the air. Try it out sometime." Ruby nodded, happy that her teacher had helped her. "Now, let's go over everyone else's."


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto held Kishka's bloody hand, watching his body convulse and his face crunch under the pain and strain from the transfusion. The fiery show-off beneath him was screaming in pain. His body had taken the transfusion the worst out of the team, Nikki was only groaning slightly, and Angela was dead silent. Naruto was worried, would he lose Kishka? His worries were eased slightly when he saw the stump of his arm start to grow back slowly, but then the grip on his hand slipped, and Kishka's body stopped convulsing. Naruto watched, horrified as dark red blood began to flow out of the stump on Kishka's arm, like a fire hydrant. Eventually, there was so much blood that the cave was stained red with Kishka's blood._

 _Naruto held onto Nikki's hand with both hands. Her blonde hair was stained with her blood. Naruto held onto dear life as he watched her groan and move squirm slightly. Naruto's pants were stained in his team's blood, and Kishka's blood was dripping off of his coat. He watched Nikki open her eyes and stare at him, a calm acceptance on her features. She brought her other arm up slowly, shaking with exertion and pain. The 15 year-old Naruto was too shocked to move, but he knew what was happening when he felt the coldness of her hand. "No, not you to, N-no, pl-please…" Naruto pleaded, tears mixing in with the blood on his face as he scrunched his eyes together, fiercely holding Nikki's hand as he watched the life leave her green eyes. Naruto kept holding her hand. He had failed to keep her alive. He'd failed to keep Kishka alive._

 _Naruto watched Angela's reaction as she woke slowly, looking around with hazy eyes. Naruto could see the relief in her eyes as she stared at Naruto, who was leaning on one of the cave walls, pointed hat downward. She didn't seem to register the blood-stained ground, or the blood-stained Naruto for that matter. He watched as she got up, looking around for a little, before spotting the still bodies of Kishka and Nikki. She turned around to look at Naruto, but his shaking, weeping body told her enough. He had failed to keep them alive. Angela shook as she approached the two bodies. She kneeled in between the two, their faces showing how they died. Kishka's face was contorted in pain still, and Nikki looked calm, accepting. Angela smiled, perhaps it was because of the grief she was feeling, or the shock. But, somehow, Angela found it funny that she always knew they would die like that._

 _Naruto realized that he had been right as a young child. Working alone would always be better. There was no one to blame but yourself, there was no one to rely on but yourself. And, most importantly, there was no one to lose. Naruto tried his hardest not to let his tears drip onto the letters he was writing. Kishka and Nikki's families deserved to know. And Naruto would be the one to write the letters, fully explaining that it was his fault, that he should've tried harder, that he should've just never taken the mission. Naruto threw the paper he was working on across the room in a crumpled little ball. He held his head down and weeped._

Naruto smiled softly as he watched Prryha, the 4 time Minstral Champion, struggle with application of her semblance. She had only used it to redirect her opponent's attacks if they were using metal. Naruto was keen to point out that if her opponent was using metal than her semblance was going to be useless if she didn't find a better way to apply it. Naruto entered the training area, a large room where one Prryha Nikos practiced alone, trying and failing to think of other ways to apply the tiny idea that Naruto had stated. What was the strength of her magnetism? That was the question that he had asked Prryha, and of course, he didn't receive an answer.

It was late, and the training rooms had no windows. If he let her, she would spend the entire night trying. "Prryha, what a pleasure it is to see that you are actually taking my advice and trying to use it." Naruto called out, entering the practice room. Prryha turned, staring at the teacher. He was wearing the same apparel, minus the over coat. No longer did leather cascade down to his ankles. And he was simply wearing a baggy black over shirt.

"Mr. Uzuma- "Naruto." "Naruto, I can't figure out what you were trying to tell me in class today! It's just, so confusing! What else would it be useful for?" Prryha questioned, infuriated even further when Naruto merely smiled in an all-knowing way. Naruto's keen eyes didn't miss how the weapon in the bag he had set down shook slightly when Prryha turned around angrily. Naruto smirked, he knew how to approach this situation.

"We could spar Prryha, perhaps the answer will come to you in the heat of battle. Weapons included." Naruto offered, hands lazily in his pockets as he waited for Prryha's answer. She looked conflicted, she wanted answers but was clearly uncomfortable fighting him. Either she thought she'd hurt him, or she thought she'd end up in the infirmary like Cardin. "U-uhm…" Prryha didn't know what to say for once. "Prryha, I know I lost control during the fight with Cardin. But, I promise, on my validity as a teacher and a Hunter of Remnant, that I will not lose control." Naruto swore it, even standing stiffly and putting his hand over his heart. Prryha looked reassured, before he gripped her javelin and shield.

Prryha watched curiously as Naruto pulled out a metal and wood rod, before pulling out an assortment of weapon heads. One was a scythe that looked like it could be converted into something, another was a round… thing that was sharp and had two chains on it connected to two motor-like things, and another was a little ball. "Uh, what are those, Mr. Uzu-Naruto?" Prryha questioned, walking over and crouching next to Naruto.

"Well, this is my weapon. I made it ultra-changeable. Miss Rose has nothing on me." Naruto stated with a laugh, before selecting the scythe weapon head and carefully attaching it to his weapon, before extending the rod forcefully, swinging it to the side to extend it. Prryha heard a rather satisfying click noise, and Naruto stood there, calmly. Prryha backed up, readying herself. She had a rather reactive fighting style after all.

"Begin." Naruto called out, immediately rushing Prryha with speed she hadn't fought against. She blocked a large, overhead scythe swing, but wasn't ready when Naruto retracted the long rod and pulled it back to himself, letting it fly around his abdomen and slashing at her shield again. He dashed to the left, and slashed again, this time the scythe extended. Prryha was forced to constantly use her power over magnetism to withstand the onslaught.

Naruto decided it was time to force Prryha to change tactics. He went for a horizontal slash, but at the last second retracted the rod, pulling it in between Prryha and her shield, hooking onto said piece of metal and pulling it roughly, ripping it out of her hands. The shield clanked against the ground, skidding across the floor. Naruto dashed in, eyes cold and calculating.

Prryha went into panic mode, side-stepping the slash and rushing in, her javelin stabbing throug Naruto's over shirt, missing his actual flesh. Naruto grinned, dashing back and standing there with his scythe. "I can see this isn't working, so it's time to step it up." Naruto called out, scaring Prryha. Naruto dashed in again, retracting his scythe and throwing it around Prryha as a distraction, before dashing in and gripping her javelin, forcefully taking it and dashing back.

Naruto circled Prryha slowly, like a hunter. Watching it's prey. Naruto dashed in again, hair fluttering behind him as he tried to jab at Prryha. Prryha dodged as many jabs as she could, but every so often Naruto would speed up and nick her side with her own Javelin. Naruto jumped back, readying the Javelin, before throwing it with an immense force.

Prryha's world slowed down as her imminent death approached. She watched as the scythe slowly, ever so slowly, approached her. She looked over at her shield, a few feet away. If only she could reach it. Prryha stood still, reaching for her shield. She was so shocked that she couldn't even think about the fact she could just redirect the javelin. What a stupid girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_I had begun to feel as though I was unwelcome in my own home, scared and afraid. The idea that, even in my own residence, I could feel isolated and betrayed, frightened me. It forcibly introduced the ideology that the world we as people live in today, is unforgiving and cold. Even at times going as far as to say that society as a whole lives in constant austere. My heritage was once prideful, and brilliant. I had felt blessed to have been brought to this world in such a privileged and idealistic level of society. Alas, I was forcefully stripped of that liberating feeling once I had begun drifting from my own family, my own home. It gripped my soul, it shred my heart, and it eviscerated my sense of pride. I had never been disowned, and I had never experienced the monumental feeling of indignity. It felt as if I would drown. I was fully and completely immersed in my own self pity. My own self-loathing._

Takes place after the events which led to Kishka and Nikki's deaths.

Naruto stood outside of Angela's hospital room. He was holding his hand up like he was going to knock, but he was just standing there staring at the room number. 248. He so badly wanted to just go in and talk, like old times. But, he just couldn't. It wasn't like old times. The rest of their team were **dead**. Naruto himself didn't think he would ever get over the gap they had left him inexplicably alone with. Naruto didn't think anyone would be able to fill that void. Naruto didn't think that Angela would ever accept him as her teammate anymore. Naruto didn't want to think about what was going to happen between him and his old teammate anymore. Naruto turned around and left. The Hospital Room Number was found to have been clawed up when the nurse returned to check on Angela.

Angela was disappointed, sad, and angry when she was discharged from the hospital. As it turned out, she would forever rely on Naruto again, like she had when they were a team. Their whole team relied on Naruto. She was grieving from the loss of Kishka and Nikki. She couldn't believe they were gone. She wouldn't ever hear Kishka's attempts to show off to her and Nikki. She would never hear Nikki's beautiful voice, she would never hope for those rare occasions when the quiet blonde girl would actually talk. She wouldn't ever stare hopefully at Naruto again, the rest of the team behind him as he faced whatever person or grimm that had attempted to injure her team. However, what really hurt Angela, is that Naruto, her one and only surviving team member, never once visited her.

Naruto walked with a face of stone through the memoriam cemetery. It was a burial ground for Hunters and Huntresses who had fallen in the line of duty, protecting Remnant. The green grass waved calmly, and white blossoms fluttered in the wind, carrying with them the scent of Kishka and Nikki. It created a very serene feeling as Naruto slowly walked through the cemetery. His cloak flapped in the wind, slowly and calmly. His steps were deliberate and slow, his face calm but hardened. Naruto was trying very hard not to cry as he neared their graves.

Angela quickly walked through the cemetery, not eyeing any other graves. There were only two people she was here for, after all. She was wearing all black, for respect of the dead. Though she was wearing a suit, Angela was never the kind of girl for a dress. Angela slowed down a little, choking back a sob when the leaves carried her team's scent. Angela was never one for religion, but it was a widely accepted belief that in cemeteries, cherry blossoms acted as a way for the dead to connect with loved ones, in this case, scent.

Naruto approached the two graves, placed side by side. It was a tradition to bury teams together, after all. It strengthened the idea of 'team until the end'. Naruto slowly kneeled, sitting on his calves and placing his hands on his lap. They were placed next to a great cherry blossom, and Naruto swore he could feel the blossoms swirling around him like a comforting embrace. Naruto breathed in slowly, before exhaling even slower. Then, the tears came.

Angela got sadder and sadder as she approached the grave site of her team. Every step was a struggle, and Angela stopped to choke back sobs as she continued. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were red. As she got closer, she could see the graves. She stopped, noticing the shaking figure that was kneeling, very properly, in front of the twin graves. His apparel gave it away. Angela calmly walked forward, somehow comforted by Naruto's presence at the graves. She approached, before slumping down beside Naruto, legs in a criss-cross formation and his hands on her knees.

Naruto didn't move when he felt Angela slump beside him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know she wasn't sitting in the traditional, proper respects-giving way. Naruto was glad that the tears had stopped when she showed up, and the comforting feeling had tripled. Naruto opened his eyes, staring into the sky. He watched Angela place her hand on the tombstones, patting them like she would her team's shoulders. Naruto looked around. He swore that the blossoms formed two figures, one to Naruto's left, sitting respectfully and calmly, though still comforting in it's presence. And one in between Naruto and Angela, arms wrapped around the two of them, lounging around, happy and lazy. Naruto smiled softly, finding that, despite the depressing area they were in, it felt much like it did when everyone was alive. When Naruto hadn't failed.

Angela sighed, calm and happy as she leaned back onto the grass, knees hooked onto the tombstones, feet dangling. She had her arms under her head, tangled up in her short black hair. She stared up into the sky, and she swore she could see the cheeky grin of Kishka and the calm, serene smile of Nikki. Angela put her arm in the air, almost reaching for the two faces. She wanted them back, but they just continued to smile at her. Angela put her arm back down. They were already at peace. Angela just had to find hers. She looked over at Naruto, all prim and proper as he sat calmly. She could see the peace on his face.

Naruto rose, looking at Angela, before moving closer to her. He sat next to her, before slumping back onto his back. "It feels like they're still here, laughing and smiling with us like old times." Angela started, smiling softly as she looked at the sky. "Yeah, it really does." Naruto replied, before reaching into his coat, retrieving a small bouquet of white and red flowers, Nikki and Kishka's favorite colors respectively. He sat up slowly, calmly placing the flowers in between both graves. He stood up slowly, before retrieving another item, grabbing Angela's hand, and closing it around the item, before walking away slowly, calm and quiet. Angela raised the item to her face, staring grimly at it.

It was a vial of his blood.

Present

Naruto watched Prryha as she happily jumped up and down all around the training arena. She had used a stronger version of her magnetism to bring the shield to her arm, allowing her to block the javelin. Naruto had successfully made her realize that her magnetism was stronger than she thought it was. "Prryha," At Naruto's call, Prryha calmed down and walked over to him, listening intently. "Now that you know your Semblance is stronger than you thought it was, tell me some ways to apply this to battle." Naruto ordered calmly, leaning against the wall, right next to the door.

"Well, I could bring any weapon that is dropped to me or my teammates," Naruto nodded, before prompting her to continue. "I could forcefully rip my opponent's weapon, provided it's made of metal, out of their hands." Naruto nodded again, prompting her to continue as he had done before. "What else?" Prryha questioned, confused. Naruto sighed, before answering. "I wanted you to realize that you could use floating weapons. Which means that you can increase the amount of weaponry you have, and can act as a stand-alone army. You can attack your opponent from any angle, provided it is within your range. Which, you still need to figure out." Naruto explained, before leaving the training area, leaving an awed and excited Prryha, who immediately got to work.

As Naruto was walking away from the training arena, he thought back to his one living teammate, Angela. She had forgone who short hairstyle, which she had absolutely loved, to adopt Nikki's prim and proper hairstyle. She had also adopted Kishka's nack for showing off. Naruto knew that Angela was still grieving. Naruto glanced at the star-dotted dark sky, apparently he had spent more time with Prryha then he thought. As he stared at the stars, be came to an epiphany. No one truly ever stops grieving. He should've known that before, but he didn't understand it until he had lost two very important people in his life. He had taken solo-missions for an entire year, until he finally agreed to Ozpin's constant attempts to get him to teach at Beacon.

Naruto was grateful of Ozpin's persistence, it had gotten him out of his funk. Naruto sighed again, gently seating himself on one of the many benches that littered Beacon's school grounds. He leaned back, staring at the stars. It had been one of Nikki's favorite pass times. Naruto remembered the first night that he had been unable to sleep, walking outside around the campus and finding Nikki sitting peacefully at one of the benches, drawing the night sky in her sketchbook. Naruto smiled softly, he had never once cared about the stars before he met Nikki. After all, _Naruto held his hand up in the air reaching for the stars_ , they were so far away.

Naruto had stopped studying the stars when he had seen the sun begin to creep over the trees. He sighed as he got up, yawning slowly. He felt exhausted, but he supposed that's what he gets for studying the stars. Naruto sighed. He really missed Nikki. It had only been a year, but so much had changed. Naruto began his walk back towards the main building of the school, reaching into his bag and grabbing a small, metal flask. He quickly downed a gulp of the liquid inside, before stuffing the flask in his pocket instead. Yale's finest wine really helped mellow out Naruto's emotions.

 _Have you ever dreamt a dream so real, that it felt like your life was fake?_ Naruto read the note over and over again. Nikki had taken to writing to communicate with her teammates, as she rarely used her voice. Even in battle, she communicating in grunts or motions. This was by far the most interesting and whimsical note she had ever written and given to Naruto. What really interested Naruto, was that she had given him the note merely a month before she died. And she had spoken to the team before the mission started. It was one of the 11 moments Naruto had heard her voice.

" _Change is a very curious part of life. It pushes us to be what we are meant to be. It changes the course of the world. Change, is whimsical today."_ Naruto muttered under his breath, recounting the woman's final words. She had stated so quietly, and the team had been taken back by what she had said. Naruto folded the note, calmly placing it back in his coat, in the pocket that now contained the flask as well. Nikki had always seemed like she had more insight into anything than anyone Naruto had met, even more so than Ozpin. And she had been keen to tell Naruto that she felt he was special in ways he himself didn't know yet. She had been keen to explain to Naruto why she studied stars. They were " _Possibilities upon Possibilities upon certainty and uncertainty. "_ Naruto again muttered. Nikki's grace and wisdom was what had made her so, unique.

Naruto stood up once his class had been seated, before walking in front of them. "Today, I would like to introduce the class to my remaining teammate, Angela Kameric." Naruto announced, and as he finished, the door to the class opened. A very irate and annoyed Angela walked in, her black hair waving as she walked, her clothes doing the same. The entire class straightened their backs and stared at her. "Polite group you've got here." Angela hadn't looked at Naruto once since she walked in, and she was clearly uncomfortable talking to him still.

"They will return to normal once your striking presence wears off." Naruto stated, the two hunters standing strictly, arms linked behind their backs as they stared at the class. Naruto stepped forward. "Angela will be explaining her semblance and it's uses. You will be expected to participate in her lesson today. Take notes and try to apply what you learn here today into your own Semblance studies." Naruto ordered, walking back. Angela and Naruto made eye-contact as they passed, before roughly hitting shoulders.

"Okay class. As you have heard, my name is Angela Kameric. Part of the late team NAKN. To be frank, what I see here today," The class tensed up for some reason, "Is potential. But, what is potential?" Angela questioned. Naruto knew what was coming up next. "Possibility. But possibility of what? That's a tough question." Angela had taken to pacing in front of the class. She could hardly sit still. She always had energy to spare. "Possibility of Greatness, for one. Then there's possibility of strength, of leadership, of heroism. But, what most people don't think of, is Potential of failure, of weakness. Beacon is a school set to eliminate as much of that negative potential, whilst simultaneously strengthening the positive potential." Angela explained, the class in awe of such a different perspective on potential.

Naruto softly smiled. His team had been exactly as awed when Nikki explained potential in the same way. Kishka had been speaking of the difference between the freshmen teams of their time, and how team NAKN had the most potential out of any team.

"Now, I want someone in this class to tell me what my Semblance is." Angela ordered, standing and facing the class again. Everyone looked confused, how were they supposed to know what Angela's semblance was? "Well, that's disappointing. You haven't gotten far in their teaching." Angela commented roughly. Naruto grunted. "That's what you're here for." Angela scowled, before removing it quickly. "Well, class, as my former teammate has neglected to teach you, there is a part of Semblance that everyone forgets about. Someone's Semblance is determined by their soul, their very core self. Veteran Hunters can predict what another Hunter's Semblance can be within a few sentences. It's a difficult skill, but it will be expanded upon by your learnings in this school."

The class, once again, looked awed. "My Semblance, is the ability to change the properties of anything I touch." Angela explained, and the class gained stars in their eyes. That seemed so powerful! "Now, explain to me how I can apply this to battle." The class erupted into song. Naruto tuned in out, considering he already knew everything about her Semblance.

After class, Naruto stood with Angela awkwardly. They wouldn't look at each other, and they wouldn't speak to each other. Naruto was sitting on his desk, and Angela was leaning on the wall. As the students filed out, only team RWBY remained. "Ooo, ooo! Mr. Uzumaki, Prryha told me that you showed her your weapon! She said you said it was even more configurable than mine!" Ruby practically shouted. Naruto smiled, he knew this was coming. The girl had been staring at him the entire class duration.

Angela snorted, gaining the attention of the team and Naruto, who stared at the wall as she started to speak. "Heh, his weapon doesn't matter if he can't use it to save anyone. Can't even kill a few Grimm." Angela spoke, smiling cruelly. Naruto snarled, glaring at the floor. "Did a better job than you ever could." Naruto muttered, fully knowing that Angela heard it. Said girl whipped her head up, glaring at Naruto. "At least I bothered to help them when they were hurt!" Angela growled, glaring at Naruto. Said blonde's head flashed up, his eyes sparking angrily.

"Hurt? Hurt!? I never let them get hurt! You only visited them because you don't know the meaning of restraint!" Naruto accused, before Angela suddenly dashed towards Naruto, gripping his throat as the pair flew to the ground. "Why you! At least I cared!" Angela yelled, the pulling hands of team RWBY doing nothing to her grip on Naruto's throat. Naruto's eyes lit with a whole new flame, before he ruthlessly kicked Angela off of him, causing the woman to fly and hit the wall, slumping down to the floor.

Naruto rose, eyes shining slightly as he turned around. "If you really cared, you wouldn't be angry." Naruto coldly stated, walking out of the classroom. Yang looked at the door, then to the downed and clearly pained Angela, and back again many times. While the other three tended to Angela, she just looked confused. "Okay… What the hell was that about?" Yang questioned, looked to Angela for answers. Said ravenette snarled. "That piece of shit killed Nikki and Kishka." Angela answered, rubbing her chest where Naruto had kicked her.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all reared back in shock, but Blake narrowed her eyes. "Explain." Blake ordered, staring at Angela with an accusing gaze. "Kishka and Nikki are the other members of the former team NAKN. They're dead now. Because Naruto couldn't fucking protect them like he promised he'd always be able to. He didn't think, and rushed to try and save them using a method he didn't even know would work. I'm the only one that survived his shitty fucking transfusion." Angela muttered the last part. This piqued the team's interest.

"What d'you mean transfusion?" Ruby questioned, kneeling next to the woman.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Naruto had always been a beacon of hope of security for Team NAKN. Originally, he was just the young prodigy leader of our team. The cute, quiet little blonde that trailed behind his team even though he should be at the front, like the leader he was supposed to be. But, as we went on missions, Naruto's kindness and caring began to show. We completely lost our guard whenever he would enter a situation. He always protected us. But, I'll never forget the one day I was afraid of Naruto. It was also the day that Kishka and Nikki died…"_

Takes place before Nikki and Kishka's deaths.

Naruto knew something was wrong the second he entered the lone clearing where Team APRN had sent a request for immediate help from. There was no sign of the team, and the clearing was dead silent, trees surrounding it. Naruto scanned the surrounding area, turning around to scout out escape routes as well as Ambush areas. His eyes were cold, he knew something was wrong here. This whole mission felt wrong. Even though the request came in through a voice message from the team's leader, it felt horribly wrong. She was scared, which should be normal, but the voice message was just…off.

Naruto turned back around in time to catch the four bodies of Team APRN fly through the air, landing roughly at the edge of the clearing. Naruto's team gasped, but Naruto immediately went about checking the bodies from afar. Naruto's eyes widened almost immediately, before he gripped his team and jumped back with them, placing himself protectively in front of them. His team were shocked to see that he was shaking. Kishka himself was wondering what could ever scare Naruto to the point he would shake.

"I see you haven't forgotten the houses methods of getting things done. Good." An elegant, old male's voice rang about the clearing, ten figures appearing from out of the trees. They were all dressed in apparel similar to Naruto's, shocking his team. Naruto merely readied himself for anything, and his team could see sweat roll down his forehead. Naruto's eyes suddenly steeled over as he approached the ten people.

"I don't have to ask why you're here, I already know." Naruto stated, before rolling up his sleeve and gripping his weapon, which was currently in a machete-like mode. He raised his arm, before immediately slicing through his arm, blood spewing all over it. The ten people tensed up, the leader eyeing Naruto carefully. The blonde gathered some blood in his arm, before throwing it upwards.

"Don't!" The leader of the ten people shouted, and everyone could see that one of the ten had dashed forward, jumping over Naruto and attempting to gulp down the blood in the air. Naruto's arm suddenly appeared downwards, the machete covered in blood. The body above him suddenly began spraying blood all over the blonde, before falling apart into two pieces.

 _"_ _I'd never seen Naruto use such ruthlessness against,_ _ **anything.**_ _Let alone another fucking person."_

Naruto jumped back, a large axe slamming into the spot he had once been. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his team make attempts to move forward and help, but Naruto silenced those attempts. "Stop! This is my fight! Don't you dare get involved!" Naruto shouted at them, dodging slashes as he went. Naruto jumped back, taking two handles with a tiny, invisible thread between them, before rushing forward.

Naruto rushed one of the people trying to kill him. This one was wielding a short sword, a small hand-gun in his off hand. He smirked, raising the hand gun and shooting at Naruto. Said blonde had side-stepped, capitalizing and rushing forward, leaping over the man. Everyone watched as Naruto heaved on the two handles, the man behind him being beheaded, blood spewing out of his neck.

Naruto turned around, kicking the man's body into a group of three, before leaning one shoulder down, a massive axe closely missing his shoulder, actually cutting a piece of Naruto's pony-tail. Naruto went into a hand-stand, slamming both feet into the brute of a man behind him, separating the man from his weapon. Naruto moved into the man's guard, slashing at the man with a small knife. The brute grunted, gripping Naruto's left arm and raising the blonde by it. He then threw the blonde into the ground, a few yards away from him.

 _"_ _The team had never seen Naruto injured before that day. It still scares me to think about what they would've done to us had Naruto not been there."_

Naruto slowly rose, his left arm hanging limply next to him. "Naruto!" Kishka shouted, being held back by Nikki. Naruto grunted, before gripping his arm and forcefully putting it back into the socket. He glared at the ground in pain, before lifting his head and staring at the 8 remaining people. The leader stepped forward again, a rapier at his side. "Face it, young Naruto. You are meant to live a life of subservience in order for the house to reach it's goals and continue onward. Submit." The old man ordered, staring into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he staggered up again, having fallen to his knees in pain. "I… I haven't come this far…" Naruto lifted his head, glaring at the old man with fire in his eyes. "I haven't come this far just to give it all up!" Naruto shouted, rushing the group at a speed team NAKN hadn't ever seen him move at.

 _"_ _Naruto fought with such passion, such conviction. It was awe-inspiring, but it was smothered by the_ _ **blood.**_ _There was just, so, much, blood."_

Naruto kicked away one of the people, dropping down to the ground as another leaped over him. He jumped up as another dove from underneath him. They just kept coming. Naruto's eyes were going a mile a minute as he kept glancing all around the field. Naruto was beginning to feel overwhelmed. But, every time he glanced at his team, he was reminded why he couldn't lose. He had fought to get out of that house, to live his own life. He wouldn't go back!

Naruto didn't jump as he was tackled this time. He let himself fall to the ground, before gripping the person's head and gripping it in a way everyone knew. He pulled with all his might, before a tremendous crack echoed around the clearing. Naruto pushed the now dead member of the house off of him, rising to his feet. Naruto pulled out his rod, before pulling out the round, spiked piece. Clicking the two together, Naruto gripped a small chain link in the rod. Pulling it, the sound of a chain-saw followed the crack as Naruto rushed the group again.

 _"_ _Naruto fought like his life depended on it. Looking back, I think his life did depend on it. But, what's more, he kept glancing at us. He was protecting us. Or, was he protecting the idea of us?"_

Naruto glared at the fallen man, stepping on his head and pushing down harshly. The man began to laugh hoarsely. "Heh, the house is still living off of the reserves of your blood. They'll run out eventually. Once they do, nothing in this world can protect you." The old man informed Naruto, laughing before he grunted when Naruto stomped on his head again. "Go ahead, kill me. The house has arranged for an ensemble to come and check on the situation in two hours. We aren't what was meant to capture you. In fact, you'll be too broken mentally when the Grimm come to resist. Hehehahahahaha!" The old man laughed, crumpling in on himself and dying.

Naruto didn't know why the man thought Grimm would come, until he looked around the clearing. Grimm were attracted to negative emotions and thoughts. Naruto's eyes widened when hundreds of red eyes began popping up all around the clearing. Death was the most negative thought and emotion that could ever be, after all.

Present.

"The ten were only the beginning. They were supposed to die. It attracted hundreds of grimm. In the end, we fought them off, at the cost of heavy injuries. Naruto had killed most of them, and when the rest of the team fell unconscious, he brought us to a cave. Those ten, they were after his blood. Naruto never explained why, but all I can safely say based on what I know is they were looking for the power it brought." Team RWBY's eyes all held confusion in them.

Angela sighed, staring at the ground. "But, that's besides the point. Naruto thought the only viable option was to attempt a blood transfusion. In the report, he stated that everything apparently looked good. Kishka's arm was even beginning to grow back. But, when I woke up, nothing was how I thought it would've been. We were still in that cave, the sun was rising, and the floor was stained in blood." Angela finished. Team RWBY looked at each other, before turning back to Angela.

"The main thing I'm confused on is, what's so special about his blood?" Weiss questioned, the team all sitting around Angela on the floor of the classroom. Angela sighed. "Naruto's blood is special, obviously. You all know that already. Naruto's blood is, powerful. As much as I hate to say it, Naruto's blood is the only reason I'm as strong as I am today. It feels like I have the strength of ten men in my hands. It feels like I have the speed faster than any Semblance. It feels, addicting. That's the only downfall of Naruto's blood."

 _"_ _It's more intoxicating, more addicting, than any drug known to man."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto flinched slightly when the needle was gently placed into the vein in his left arm. Naruto looked up at the ceiling, before lazily casting his eyes over to Bita, the kind old man woman that was tasked with sending him to bed each night. She was one of the older residents of the house, and she had known his family since his grandmother. Naruto always asked her to tell him stories of his family, seeing as it was tradition to die once the new blood was born._

" _Bita, why must I have the needle in my arm when I sleep?" Naruto questioned, the kind old woman smiled softly once she finished wrapping the cotton tightly around the needle and arm. She placed her hands in her lap, sitting on Naruto's bed. The young 7 year old was awaiting an answer as he stared at Bita with emotionless eyes. "Well, young Naruto, you know that your family has always been a pillar of strength for the house." At her words, the little boy merely nodded._

" _And you know that your blood is vital to the house's success." Naruto nodded again. "Well, we have a reserve of your blood that we bolster each night through the needle. It's so that, the more,_ _ **aggressive**_ _members of the house can be calmed. At least, until the scent of your blood is too strong for the weaker, younger members. Then, extra precautions will be taken." Bita kindly explained, calmly patting Naruto's knee as she tucked him in for the night._

" _Bita, may I ask another question?" Naruto requested, and upon seeing the old woman nod, he continued. "What sort of precautions?"_

Naruto's 9th birthday.

 _Naruto softly smiled as he enjoyed his party, every member of the house present and enjoying themselves. Everyone Naruto ever knew was here, and Naruto felt humbled to have been in such a special position in the house. He was the young blood of the house after all. Everyone was forced to come to his party, but it's not like any of them didn't want to come. Everyone loved Naruto. And Naruto loved them._

" _Ah little Naruto. Enjoying your party?" Came the voice of one of the younger members of the house. Menma, Naruto believed his name was. "Yes, quite." Naruto replied, sipping his tea calmly, sitting on a bar stool. Menma slumped down next to Naruto, his cascaded pieces of leather forming a little half circle around the base of the stool. "That's quite good. It's important for a young man to enjoy his birthday after all." Menma stated, leaning back onto the bar and looking at the chandelier on the ceiling._

 _Naruto looked over at Menma, observing the young gentlemen. He had hair like the void of night, and secretly Naruto thought that if he were to touch that hair he would disappear into space. He had a rough face, a long scar running from his jawline down to his collar bone. The injury must've been rather painful, Naruto supposed. The man also had black eyes, blacker than night. Though, the man was wearing the traditional white party-robes. Naruto didn't know why the members of the house were required to wear white during Young Blood birthdays._

 _Menma sighed, closing his eyes and sitting back up once he heard another member of the house approach. This was was young, like he was, but there were clear differences. This man was shaking slightly, scratching at his forearms. He was even sniffing closer to Naruto, his body leaning forward slightly. Menma knew what was coming next. He had been ready for the man's lunge, but not for the knife that he had thrown. This was the reason it was mandatory to wear white. It allowed the house to know when Naruto's scent started to be too strong. After all, the younger member and Naruto's apparel had been stained red._

Present.

Naruto glared at everything and nothing at the same time as he stomped through Beacon's hallways, teachers and students alike making room for him as he moved. He growled subconsciously. He'd never gotten this mad at Angela for her actions before, but she had assaulted him. In front of his students! Now, Naruto was sure they were in that room, questioning her. And Naruto knew, that despite the woman's knowledge on how Naruto felt about the situation, she would answer any question they had.

Naruto gripped his face, needing to release his anger in any form he could. Suddenly, he whipped around and slammed his fist clear through a wall, the class on the other side screaming and jumping as his arm wiggled free. Luckily, or unluckily, Glynda was the teacher of said class. The woman came speeding out of the classroom, just in time to catch Naruto rip his arm out of the wall. Glynda stared at Naruto, receiving the full brunt of his glare. Naruto whipped around, stomping down the hall. He knew what those students were going to think. There wasn't a Kishka around to change everyone's mind on him this time. There was only a grieving, angry Angela.

Glynda chased Naruto down, gripping his shoulder and forcing him to turn around and look at her. Glynda gripped the teen, before embracing him tightly. She resisted his struggles to get out of her grip, before sighing once he stopped and held her arms, crying into her chest. The student body tried to ignore what was happening, but it's not everyday that a teacher breaks down crying.

"S-she's going to t-tell them. *Sniff*" Naruto whimpered into Glynda's embrace. Glynda sighed, rubbing Naruto's head and scowling. "Somebody needs to beat some sense into that girl." Glynda muttered, glaring at the students that stayed to stare at Naruto whilst he shook in her embrace.

"It's all right, they won't think any different of you." Glynda whispered, the students around them really didn't need to know his business. "Y-you're wrong. T-there's no K-Kishka to c-change their opinions this time. T-there's no N-Nikki to tell me I'm only a b-better person now that she k-knows. And A-Angela's grieving, sh-she's angry. *Sniff* She'll o-only make them h-hate me. They d-don't even _know_ me." Naruto whimpered again. Naruto slowly pushed her off him, before he looked up at Glynda's worried face. "They're going to hate me." Naruto told the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto had once known the love of an entire society of people, all dependent on him and trying to make his life the best it possibly could be. He had been harshly reminded that life isn't ever fair the day he turned 9. A knife to the throat was a pretty good wake up call. Naruto was keen to remember exactly how drastic his life changed the second that knife had pierced his throat, spewing blood all over his prim and proper white suit. He remembered how Bita had lost her position as Naruto's caregiver. He remembered how his room was moved to the highest point in the building, the furthest away from anyone. He remembered how he had guards posted all around him room at all hours. He remembered how he wasn't allowed to stress his body, as it would cause his blood to move quicker, making it's scent stronger. He remembered how he had felt caged in his own home._

1 year after Naruto's 9th birthday.

Naruto sighed, remembering his other birthdays. He expected that this year would be much different, and he was right. Naruto felt incredibly weak in his bed, 1 year of not moving would do that to someone. Naruto had become cynical, believing that his comfort during the first 9 years of his life had only been designed that way so that he would love the house, which he knew worked, as he used to love the house. Still would've too, had it not been for Menma. The Namikaze child hated the house, and the story of how he was turned to the blood was tragic and saddening. Naruto cared not for Menma's past though, only for what he could teach him.

Menma was the lead guard for Naruto, the only one permitted to actually interact with the boy. For the entire year spent in that room, Menma had been there with Naruto. Speaking with him, strengthening his mind where his body couldn't be helped. Reading to him, teaching him. Naruto knew that Menma didn't know much, and had requested help from other members of the house teaching Naruto. But, Naruto also knew this was very much for Menma's own goals. The black haired man wanted to dismantle the House, hating everything about it. Naruto had, initially, wanted to love and admire Menma for all he had done for him. Staying with him when no one else would. But, through his teachings, Menma had further reinforced Naruto's cynic ways.

Even Naruto had his own goals, of which he didn't quite know yet, but he knew that he wanted to get away from the House as a starter. Being restricted to merely laying in a bed, defenseless and weak for his entire life was something Naruto didn't want to do. Naruto also wanted to learn more about his blood, and why it was so special. Menma had explained it to him, but Naruto knew that low-level members, even ones like Menma, wouldn't know much except the general knowledge of Naruto's blood. He knew it was strengthening, quickening, intoxicating, addicting. There was just so much to his blood that Naruto understood why the House had kept his family under their control. But, that doesn't mean Naruto wanted it for himself.

He knew he couldn't say he didn't agree with the House though. If put in the founder's position, he knew he would've done the same. But, he couldn't find it in himself to submit. There was just something outside of his barred window calling to him. Naruto carefully rolled his head over, staring at the pale moon. Naruto felt a sense of companionship or familial love when he stared at the moon. And sometimes, it felt as if the moon was crying out for him. Crying out for the House's destruction. Naruto sighed. Perhaps staring at the same ceiling for a year was decaying his sanity.

Naruto watched Menma carefully put in place the series of locks that kept others out of Naruto's room. There was something Naruto wanted to ask today, and he was going to get his answers.

"Menma," At hearing Naruto's quite voice, Menma turned and looked at the young blood, "I wish to know, why are you permitted to be my personal guard? You are rather young, are you not?" Naruto questioned, accusing Menma at the same time. The ravenette smirked, taking a seat on a stool next to Naruto's bed. "Well, that's simple really. I have a rather high resistance to the allures of your blood." Menma explained, eyes gleaming once he caught the look of curiosity in the tiny blonde's eyes. "Explain."

"Well, whereas even older members of the house can't go a full day without your blood, some even needing some every hour, I can go an entire week without needing some blood." Menma stated, catching the slight widening of Naruto's eyes. "And, how were you able to achieve this level of resistence?" Naruto questioned, his curiosity for the day piqued. "Well, I was first introduced to the blood by my father. He was a member of the house, albeit one that didn't stay in the residence. He had been adding small doses of the blood into my everyday meals, before eventually the addiction set in. Once the house got their hands on him, I was left alone. Eventually, the addiction got so bad that I had reached the rioting state. I went though Atlas wreaking everything I saw. I was put into Rehab for a full month, no blood, no nothing, before the House took me. Since then, I've only required your blood every week. Though," Menma stared intently at Naruto, said blonde suddenly feeling squeamish, "That was the worse month of my life, by far."

Menma eased up on the intensity of his stare, before leaning back against the wall. "Naruto, I'm sure you know this already, but you really need to get away from the House." Menma began, and Naruto sighed, relaxing even further into the bed. "Yes, I know." Naruto replied, tracing the patterns of the wall with his eyes. "And have you figured out a way to leave yet?" Menma continued, eying Naruto from the corner of his eye. "No, but I have determined that without help it would be impossible to leave the House. Even if I somehow managed to sneak away, I can't walk or crawl in my current condition. My muscles have become putty, unwilling even to raise the covers off of my body." Naruto replied, a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"That just means you need some help. All you need to do is ask, Naruto." Menma told Naruto, stepping around the bed to look at Naruto in the eyes. "I, have actually thought out a plan, I just need your approval, as this is based on if you want to leave the House." Menma explained, and watched the thought going through Naruto's eyes. "I do want to leave, but I fail to see how one man can manage to sneak away the source of addiction for an entire society." Naruto stated, staring at Menma with dead eyes. "It's simple. _I'll drain you first._ "

Unknown amount of time later.

Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open as he was held by Menma, who was calmly walking across the House's massive roof. Naruto didn't know how Menma did it, but he had drained him of all of his intoxicating blood. Further mind-boggling, he was keeping Naruto alive merely through his touch. Naruto could barely manage to think. Any stimuli was searing white hot pain to his body. His eyelids felt like he was holding the world up. His entire body felt like ice, and even the fire-hot flame coming from Menma's body didn't help. "Naruto, you need to stay awake. Sleeping means your death." Menma ordered, keeping the extremely light body safe in his grip as they crept across the roof.

Naruto barely registered Menma's words, even as his head rolled back over said man's shoulder. Naruto almost closed his eyes, until the pale light from the moon caught his eye. Naruto stared at the moon, mystified. The moon was calling out to him, telling him to continue living, to fight. Naruto felt strength return to his body, and he found the weight lightened from his eyelids. Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of his arm, which was bare. His veins were an ugly, ugly shade of blue. His skin was a vile shade of yellow. His finger tips were purple. And, even though he felt strength from the moon, seeing his body in such a state almost made Naruto think he was dead. Which, technically he was.

"This is where we get off." Menma muttered, before Naruto suddenly felt like he was falling. Naruto watched as the roof got further and further away from him. It took Menma's hair slapping into his face for Naruto to realize the man had jumped. It took the time for them to fall for Naruto to realize he was falling. And then, it took another 5 minutes for Naruto to realize that falling meant he could die. In another 5 minutes, Naruto's brain finally realized that he could feel a slight moisture leaking down his face. At first, he though it was his tears. But then it leaked into his mouth, and Naruto's eyes would've widened had he not been in such a state of body and mind. That metallic taste was unmistakable.

In the coming years, Naruto would figure out what Menma did. He had drained all of the blood from Naruto's body, making residents of the house believe that Naruto was still in his room. He then coated his hand in said blood, placing it on the nape of Naruto's neck. The healing properties were slowed if it couldn't be introduced into the body directly, so it kept Naruto barely alive, even technically going as far as to say Naruto was dead. Once they were far enough away, Menma took out vials of his blood and slowly leaked it into his mouth. Once the blood was introduced back into his body, it would jumpstart Naruto's health again.


	9. Chapter 10

_1 Year after Naruto's Escape from the House_

" _Menma, tell me. Why? Why did you decide to help me? Do not be confused, I am eternally grateful, but I am merely confused. Every other member of the house was content to sit and watch me become cattle. A Blood Bank. And yet, you, a no-name member of the house, had decided to help me._ _ **Seemingly,**_ _without wanting any form of reward. Or Prize. So tell me, why?" Naruto questioned, as he spun a kunai with his index finger, through the ring on it's handle._

" _Well, that's simple, Naruto. My Family, before we were assimilated into the house, had kept a long running history of our family, passed down through every generation. We had Originated from an older age, of men and beasts sharing the same body. And, do you know what brought this age about? Blood. The Blood of The Gods. It was empowering. It was intoxicating. It was_ _ **corruptive.**_ _The World Dissolved into Blood-Dazed Men, or Beasts. Hunters were dispatched, but even they could not help resolve the issue. Eventually, the Moon Goddess, was graceful. The World was swept clean by her mighty broom, only those that were clean, that were pure, were left. My Family was one of those who were pure. We hated every moment after we were assimilated into the house, before My Father realized that the stories told to him by his father were not stories. And, after he passed, he gave me one last quest. Seemingly the Destiny of our Family._ _ **End Your Bloodline.**_ " _Menma replied, staring at Naruto intensely._

 _Naruto did not budge, knowing fully that, Had Menma decided to kill him, he would've done it earlier. Naruto's eyes remained dull, as he continuously spun the Kunai. "And what made you disobey his request?" Inquired Naruto, trying to find some insight into the older man's thoughts. Despite being 11, Naruto had the mind of a sage._

 _Menma sighed as he heaved himself up, strapping a sword in it's sheathe on his back, before grasping the long cloaks that the pair had been using since they escaped the house. "That's also simple. You are special. Not your blood. You. I can sense it. There's something about you, that will simply not allow me to kill you. It's just… Almost Telepathic. And, I have done some analysis of your blood. It's not corruptive like the Blood of the Old. It's… Odd. Despite the overindulgence of the House, they have not become beasts. It truly is strange. Either way, you do not have to worry about me killing you. I don't think I'd be able to anymore anyway. Having the Blood in your veins is much more empowering than having it in your stomach." Menma explained, grasping the boy's shoulder comfortingly, before leading him out of the hideout they had chosen for that month._

" _Anyway, enough talk. We are out to meet someone, so that you can be properly taken care of." Menma told Naruto, before coughing once he saw the Deathly Glare in Naruto's eyes. "Menma, you do well enough of a job providing for me. I fail to see the logic behind involving anyone else in this." Naruto nearly growled, despite still walking behind the ravenette._

" _Maaa… They're already involved anyway. They have been providing your clothes since day one. Besides, they're nice." Menma informed, purposefully playing the pronoun game because it amused him to see Naruto become so calculative._

" _Her Name's Glynda Naruto, and you'd better make sure you don't piss her off. Well, actually…" Menma put his hand on his chin, stroking it as the pair walked throughout the city, "You'd be better to not… Disturb her 'peace'. Glynda'ssss…. A Stern woman." Menma fumbled, trying to explain who they were about to meet, before he was hit on the head with a riding crop._

" _Don't be filling the boy's head with lies! I'm Perfectly Nice!" Shout/Said Glynda, glaring at Menma, who was busy rubbing his head. That little crop hurt! Naruto observed the woman, watching as he cooled down, before making eye contact with him. Glynda also began to stare at Naruto, with that same calculative gaze. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before speaking calmly. "I appreciate your help in providing me clothes. I would've shown gratitude earlier, had I known." Naruto thanked, though he did not give up his gaze._

" _You are welcome. It warms my heart to be able to help those in need, especially youths like you." Explained Glynda, also not giving up her gaze. "I'd appreciate if you'd not refer to me as 'in need'. I was perfectly fine, with or without the clothes. However, they did help." Naruto chided, challenging the woman with his eyes._

 _Glynda stared at the boy, before raising her crop slowly, then suddenly latching it to her side. "Alright then, little Naru-chan," Naruto's eyes twitched a little as she turned around, "I shall refer to you as… Mini-me." Menma burst out laughing, grapsing Naruto's shoulder and grabbing his stomach._

" _Hahahahaha! Glynda never makes jokes! Hooo! She must really like you Naruto! HA! YO-YOU REALLY ARE A MINI-GLYNDA! HAHAHAHA! I NEVER NOTICED!" Shouted Menma, laughing, before receiving two blows to the head, one from Glynda's crop, and one form Naruto's fist._

Present.

Naruto walked around the outskirts of Beacon Academy, hands stuffed in his pockets, head down, eyes watching his feet as he went about his business. It had been a day since Angela had attacked him. Since she had _told_ the RWBY team. It had been a day since Naruto had seen, let alone spoken to, said team. He'd been avoiding everyone since he walked away from Glynda, furiously wiping away his tears.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about the team. Or about Glynda. Or about Angela. Hell, Naruto wasn't sure what could do, period. However, Naruto knew that he was thankful that Students didn't have to attend classes on the weekends. The School Rules were truly a godsend, in that regard. As Naruto was walking, he began to notice that he could sense a presence behind him, two in fact. Trailing him, but keeping their distance. Naruto could only guess who'd they be.

"Whoever is following me, make yourselves visible. Before I lose my temper." Naruto called out, turning around and lifting his head, to find a woman with a pale complexion, and long, black hair. She had amber eyes, and was wearing a red dress with glowing orange patterns. To The woman's left was a woman with green hair and a tanned complexion. Red eyes, and was wearing little in the clothing department.

"Who are you? Some students looking to play a prank on a teacher? Some Civies? What? Come on." Ordered Naruto, standing across from the two.

The Woman with the pale skin motioned to the tanned one, who stepped forward and began to speak. "We are here to provide you an offer. The woman behind me is Cinder, Cinder Falls. She has trouble speaking, which is why she had me accompany her, otherwise she would've come alone. You have abilities that she finds incredibly interesting, furthermore, she finds them useful. She would also like for you to be her spy within Beacon. If you refuse, she will kill you where you stand." Informed the Woman with the Green Hair, prompting Naruto to look into the Amber Eyes of the pale woman.

"Kill me huh? I wonder how many times I've been threatened like that… Hmm… Too many. Anyway, anything else? Like, for example, what's in it for me?" Naruto questioned, still staring into the Amber Eyes. Naruto found that they were...enticing. It almost bothered him.

"Well, you'd have access to large Dust Inventories," "Don't use the stuff." "As well as opportunities to make massive amounts of Lien." "I make enough from Missions. Your organization must really suck to not have enough information on me to truly entice me. I mean, come on, you _must_ have done some research." The Green-Haired woman looked to the pale one, who ignored her.

The Pale Woman walked all the way over to Naruto, snaking her arm around his head, and pulling herself closer, until she whispered in his ear, "We can also help you with your _house_ problem." At the woman's whisper, an involuntary shiver went through Naruto's body, and some blood went south. Naruto whispered back, "And what makes you think I have a house problem?" Questioned Naruto, causing the woman to pull back and turn around.

"My leader is very interested in your blood, and she _will_ have it. Until next time, _N~A~R~U~T~O-Kun…_ " The Woman whispered, much like she had before. Another pleasurable shiver went through Naruto's body as she walked away, prompting Naruto to turn around and walk away as well. _God, that woman… The Things she can get my body to do… Lord have Mercy, that was hot._ Naruto thought to himself, finding that he was flustered more than he'd like to admit.

 _How does she know about the House? They are an incredibly well hidden organization… Unless… They've been trying to enlist help to capture me…_ Naruto began to go into his calculative _trance,_ the term coined by Menma, as he walked back into the center of the campus, heading towards the training halls.

 _No, that doesn't make sense. Then they'd have to explain why they want me so badly… And they'd know that speaking of the House would make me more wary of any potential Bounty Hunters they send, which means that woman wouldn't of mentioned it…_ Naruto continued to ponder, even as he entered an already occupied training hall, sitting down and rubbing his chin in thought, intently staring at the ground as he slouched over.

Blake, who had been patiently waiting for her spar with Weiss while watching Yang and Ruby's spar, picked up the sounds of footprints, prompting her to look over at the entrance of the hall, intent on telling whichever team had arrived that it was occupied, before jumping slightly when she saw her Semblance and Aura understand teacher slump to the floor, clearly in thought. Blake noticed that no-one else on her team seemed to notice the man, so Blake took it upon herself to approach him.

"Hello? -Naruto?" Blake quickly corrected herself, remembering how her Teacher had instructed them to call him Naruto when he wasn't teaching them. Naruto shook his head slightly, looking up, only to widen his eyes when he noticed a member of RWBY standing in front of him. Naruto quickly went to get up and leave, only to be put back down by the Ravenette girl. "It's alright, Naruto. I don't hate you for what Angela told us, I only want to ask you some things, so please, calm down, alright?" Blake stated, sternly, yet soft and caring at the same time.

Naruto slumped down, holding his head in his hands, wide eyes staring at the ground in a defeated form. Blake crouched in front of the man, before resting her head on her knees, eyes staring sadly at the floor. "I know you might not believe me, but I really don't hate you or anything. I can understand what you're going through. Having lost what you kept close to you…" Blake trailed off, remembering her decision to leave the White Fang, or, more importantly, Adam. "And, I can also sympathize with being hated for something out of your control…" At her words, Naruto looked up, his keen sense of smell coming in handy when he smelt the air.

Naruto whispered, as he stared at the girl's bow, "You're a, a Faunus, aren't you?" At his words, Blake shot her head up, looking around her, until Naruto's hand clasped her shoulder. "I understand, you're secret's safe with me, alright? Just, promise me, in time, you'll tell them, okay?" Requested Naruto, motioning towards the rest of team RWBY.

"I-I don't know…" trailed off Blake, who was huddling closer into herself. "It's alright, take your time. It took me over 10 months to tell my team about my… did she tell you about it?" Questioned Naruto, twiddling his thumbs while waiting for the girl's response, which was a small nod.

"How did, how'd your team take it?" Questioned Naruto, staring intently at Blake. "I don't know about the others, but it, at least for me, made me feel closer to you, even though this is the first time we've really talked at all. It's just, easier to connect with someone you can also sympathize with, you know?" Answered Blake, staring into Naruto's sapphire eyes.

Naruto smiled softly, before leaning on the wall. "Yea, I know. Oh, and Blake," The Girl nodded slightly, "I think that the Faunus really are just people. And, while they have some… _extra_ bits about them, it doesn't change who they are. It doesn't change that they have emotion, that they have families, that they have attachments. In fact, I think it makes them cooler. They are that much more unique in a world where everyone is striving to set themselves apart." Naruto stated, explaining his philosophy on Faunus.

Blake smiled at his words, before taking a seat next to him, slumping against the wall like he was. "I'm… sorry about what happened to your team. I'm also sorry that Angela is being so stupid." Blake expressed, before seeing Naruto's head shake in a negative. "Angela isn't being stupid. She's _grieving._ Angela never handled loss well, hell, she pouted for a month when she lost her favorite shirt. Heh. Angela has changed so much." Naruto looked up, at the ceiling. "She used to be so different. Now, she's taken so many things from Nikki and Kishka's personalities. She's trying to keep them alive, through her. It's only making it harder for her to let go. *Sniff*. It's sad. Everytime I see her, it reminds me of my failure. How I couldn't do my job as their protector, when it mattered." Tears began to slowly form in Naruto's eyes, as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Unknowing to Naruto, the rest of RWBY had gathered after his opinion on Faunus, just missing hearing about Blake's secret.

Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling, before continuing. "It's so... _hard._ I'll never get to hit Kishka over the head when he tries to start a fight, flexing his muscles. Heh, he was such a show-off. And, I'll never get to experience those, ever so rare moments where Nikki would actually speak. Her voice… It was so, glorious. I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful sound." At this point, tears were dripping off of Naruto's jaw line. "I'll never smile when Kishka quickly defends me from the other freshman teams. I'll never get to stare in awe as Nikki speaks of the world, with her unique insight on everything truly challenging the way I look at the world. But, most of all, I'll never get to experience the tranquility of simply sitting in our dorm, a comfortable silence as we all just… _enjoy_ the company of each other. We had become a family, and… Because of me… Half of that Family is gone."

 **SO! After such a long hiatus, I am back with More Old Blood! Finally! If you enjoyed, don't forget to drop a review and let me know! And, if you'd truly like to support me, go to my FanFiction Bio, click the link to my YouTube, and Subscribe! Anyway, please, as always, continue to read only my stories. I mean, come on, how** _ **couldn't**_ **you?**


End file.
